fallenmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Custom Server Features
Local Chat Fallen has no global chat. If you want to talk to someone you must be near them. Standard chat messages will travel 100 blocks. If you want to speak discretely you can whisper by surrounding our chat in parenthesis such as (Let's kill Fred). Whispers will only travel up to 10 blocks. You can also shout to communicate over longer distances by putting one to four exclamation marks at the end of your message, but beware that shouting will use up hunger. Random Spawn When you die and do not have a bet set you will wake up in a random location on the map. Be sure to have your bed set at all times if you do not want to get lost. Fortress In the world of Fallen You can make Fortresses to protect you land. These will prevent unauthorized players from damaging the area inside your Fortress, but a Fortress does require both an upfront cost and upkeep. A Fortress can also be destroyed if not sufficiently protected. For a full explanation please see the Fortress Tutorial Unstuck Elevators If you stand between slabs or are stuck inside of blocks, you can use the /unstuck command (or /! as a shortcut). This will raise yourself up to the opening in the terrain. This can be used as a discrete exit of a base or simply an easier way to get to a higher level in a building. New Crafting Recipes Horse Armor Saddle Name Tag Eyltra Player and Mob heads Killing players or mobs has a rare chance of dropping a head for you to wear, display, trade, or hoard. Invisibility Potions Disabled Invisibility potions cause a large imbalance and make it very easy to follow and find someones base. For this reason crafting invisibility potions has been disabled. Being Sneaky While you can't use invisibility potions, we do make sneaking around a little easier. By default all players log in with sneaking enabled. This acts like holding the shift key which causes your name tag to dim and it is no longer visible through walls. Sneaking does not change your travel speed. It only changes your name tag visibility. Beware, even while sneaking your name tag will become fully visible while sprinting. If you wish to toggle sneaking on or off use the /sneak command You can also choose to be hidden from the list of online players. Use the "/list hide" command to toggle your visibility on the player list. Experience Bottling Have a lot of experience and fear you may lose it while you are out and about? On Fallen you can store that experience in Bottles of Enchanting. Simply hold empty bottles in your hand and right click on an enchanting table. Your experience levels will be converted into Bottles of Enchanting which you can keep for later use. Terrain Control Fallen has a custom crafted map that includes many new biomes. Some of these biomes have unique sky, leaf, grass, or water colors. Some also have special weather. To see the map as it was intended you need to install the Terrain Control client mod. This mod is not required and only provides cosmetic changes, but it is recommended to get the most out of the server. Terrain Control Forge Download Combat Tag If you attack or are attacked by another player or their pet/mount, you will be combat tagged. You will not be able to log until the combat tag wears off (15 seconds). If you do log while combat tagged, a temporary attackable copy of yourself will remain in game until your combat tag wears off. You can also type /logout to start a 10 second timer, at the end of which you will automatically safely log. You can not move or the logout will be canceled. Pearl Cool Down To prevent spamming of ender pearls. You must wait 15 seconds between ender pearl throws. Working Chairs Stairs will act as working chairs! Have a seat at your favorite bar or restaurant! To sit, simply right-click a stair/chair block! In order to stand up and move about again, simply press Shift (or whichever key you have crouch/sneak bound to).